


Drabbles, Drabbles, and Drabbles!

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Rough Sex, Toys, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlets and drabbes! Enjoy!</p><p>Some may or may not show up in later longer fics. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bottom!Crowley & Daddy!Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for annon :) Requests are open!
> 
> Find me at http://VulcanPride.tumblr.com

_**Prompt: Can you write Crowley topping Dean from the bottom with dirty talk and daddy kink please?** _

“Dean, I said _fuck me_. I want you to fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked in your _miserable_ little life — I can take way more than you’re giving, baby. Show me how much you love me!”

Dean nearly choked, his blush deepening, “Yes, daddy,” and with all the force he could muster he fucked Crowley as hard as he could. His legs began to shake and quiver as sweat glistened down his back and he pumped his hard cock into the demon, desperate to please, wanting to hear his daddy scream.

“Ye-yeah … “ Crowley moaned and spread himself wider, pulling his legs close to his chest while Dean fucked him harshly into the mattress. Dean could hear him panting over the sound of their skin slapping together, and he knew his daddy was getting close because he started rocking his hips in tandem with Dean’s thrusts, seeking friction against that good spot inside of him. Dean adjusted their position slightly and apparently it was exactly what Crowley wanted because he started to cry out in pleasure, singing praises to Dean, telling him how good he is at this, what a good boy he is — how much he pleases his daddy—

“ _Faster, baby, faster … Daddy’s close …_ ” the thought of pushing the demon over the edge drove Dean wild. He growled in approval, steadied himself, and using all of his strength he slammed in and out of the demon. Crowley let out a low groan, like he couldn’t take it anymore, like he was desperate to cum, and he reached down with one hand and jerked himself off. Just a couple pumps and he was screaming Dean’s name as he spilled over in his own hand. Dean slowed down but continued a steady pace, forcefully snapping his hips into Crowley every now and then, trying to make him moan in his dreamy postorgasm state.


	2. What A Wonderful Life

_Fluffy story where Dean and Crowley are married with children. Crowley is still the king of hell, Dean is still a human. They live in the middle of no where in a cabin like house with two incredibly powerful children, both half human half demon and very adorable._  
  
I have ideas to expand this story including the two lovers getting a hell hound puppy, maybe someone kidnapping the kids at some point, and lots of fluff. This is somewhere after the intro and before all the action starts. (Just a little teaser!)

***************

  
 _“Don’t worry_ , Brenton! You can trust your beloved ruler! I have taken an _excruciating_ amount of time at properly training Betsy. She’s not supposed to kill the attacker, just _pin him down_ so I can question them or torture them, depending on my mood. She won’t do anything too extreme, _I’m sure_ , love.”

Brenton eyed the beast with a noticeable trace of fear in his eyes. In a sudden wave of bravery and determination to show his loyalty to his king, he matched forward on to the soft lawn, to where Samantha was reading on a blanket. Betsy lay very still near Samantha’s feet but eyed Brenton hungrily. “Come with me, little girl.” Samantha shook her head. “ _I said come with me!_ ” Brenton bellowed but Samantha didn’t have a chance to protest again for Betsy had pounced on Brenton’s last word and took a _humongous_ chunk of flesh off his neck. With a quick snap, the demon lay dead, blood pooling onto the ground as Betsy looked up at her papa, wagging her tail happily.

Crowley strolled over to what used to be his henchman and patted Betsy on the head while she began to eat the demon. “Well I was wrong. Fancy that. Oh well… We can’t expect training to happen over night, now can we?” Crowley planted a kiss on the top of Samantha’s head before glancing at his watch, “Samantha, another hour of reading and then it’s time to come inside for dinner.”

"Yes papa!" She yawned lazily, stretching her arms and letting her blonde curls fall back wistfully. She took an edge of the blanket and wiped off her book of blood splatters and continued reading. It was beautifully serene and silent except for the slight sound of wind blowing and the grotesque noises of Betsy enjoying a snack before dinner.


	3. Lacey Panties Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean surprises Crowley with mint green panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so everyone knows why this is so short and so much like one of my other fics: I wrote this when I was tired ~~and drunk~~ and I never really expanded it. I tried to several times and eventually it got completely rewritten into my fic called Happy Fucking Birthday. But this is still cute and I thought I would share it. So yeah that's why it's so short. ;) Enjoy!

Crowley walked into his home with a sigh, throwing down his suitcase which started oozing blood as soon as it hit the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of how his life came to this. Demons don't get headaches and yet here he stood, wondering how he managed one anyway. He made his way over to the mini bar after muttering hello and quickly kissing Dean on the top of his head. Dean glanced at him from sitting on the couch making no move to get up.

"How was your day?" He asked over the tv.

"Just _awful_ , baby." Crowley strolled over to Dean and sat down next to him. It was only then he realized that his lover wasn't wearing pants -- only a shirt that he had stolen from Crowley the night before. Crowley laughed softly to himself, happy to see the sight, before pulling Dean's shirt up to examine him. It was only then that he realized Dean wasn't just pantless -- he was wearing tight lacy mint green panties accented with a navy blue bow. They barely covered his cock, which was slowly becoming hard from Crowley's scrutinizing gaze. Dean leaned back on the couch, opening his legs, inviting Crowley in.

They stared at each other for a beat before Crowley pounced, suddenly on top of Dean, crowding his space, pushing him down on the couch, ready to claim him as his. He held Dean's hands down with one hand and with the other he caressed and squeezed Dean's pretty ass which was bulging out of the little lace panties.

He pulled them to the side when he felt something there and to his surprise and utter joy, Dean was wearing a jeweled butt plug. He growled at the sight and bent down to bite and nibble around it making Dean arch back in surprise and nearly kick Crowley by mistake. Dean had to force himself to keep steady as Crowley gently pushed it with the tip of his chin, licking around the tight ring of muscle, making him moan and twitch.

"Started the fun without me, honey? _Did you miss your daddy_?" Dean shuttered at Crowley's voice, it was such a big turn on for him. He said nothing but he looked up at the demon like he was impatient for something devious. Crowley ripped the panties apart, the spreads hanging off Dean's hips. He slowly removed the plug out to fuck Dean senselessly on the couch. He had Dean's ass up in the air, his legs pinned to his chest, Crowley grabbed his hips and pulled him in closer to his face -- shoving his extraordinarily long tongue into Dean's gaping hole. Dean loves getting eat out, he cried out little praises and spread himself wider, begging for Crowley to give it to him.

When Crowley pushed his cock into Dean's ready cunt it actually made his toes curl in ecstasy. Dean felt so hot and tight, even stretched he was no match Crowley magnificent cock -- so thick and long that Dean might be able to actually support himself on it standing up. Crowley started out very slowly, inching his member deeper inside Dean, letting the younger man adjust to the size difference. Once he bottomed out he pulled out and slammed back in again, Dean yelping in surprise, pushing his arms forward to keep him steady as he took a relentless pounding from behind. Every now and then Crowley would slow down and caress Dean's back with kisses before picking up pace and slamming into him again. When Deans cock start to leak he pulled out suddenly, stood up and flipped his pet over and brought him to the edge of the couch's arm rest before shoving his cock back into Dean's sweet cunt until he was balls deep.

Dean pleaded to cum, half whispering encouragement a for Crowley to fuck him harshly, half screaming when Crowley did. Crowley nearly lost it when Dean's hips started sputtering, his cock leaking and straining against the little lacy panties, his eyes were closed shut focusing on climaxing, but when Dean let out an " _oh . . ._ " Crowley couldn't help but grab the back of Dean's knees and erratically slam over and over again until his cum was filling up Dean's sweet asshole.

Dean’s eyes were glistening with tears from the brutal pounding, his lips swollen where Crowley had bit them, and he was breathing heavy with lust, practically begging with his eyes for Crowley to finish him off. Crowley took his time examining Dean's abused asshole, playing with the cum dripping out. He pushed two fingers inside and pressed down on Dean’s prostate to keep him hard.

" _How do you want to cum, baby? How do you want daddy to make you cum?_ " Dean moaned before grabbing his legs closer to his chest, offering up his ass up to Crowley. Taking the hint Crowley bent down and licked Dean's messy hole, making a stripe all the way to his balls and back up again before taking Dean’s cock into his mouth and sucking him off. He didn't last long, a few bobs up and down and with Crowley shoving his fingers into his sensitive hole and he came screaming, his cum dripping down Crowley's chin and beard when the demon pulled away.  

Dean watched Crowley dazedly while the demon cleaned them up. Crowley was so sweet and caring after sex, it made Dean feel like he mattered. Crowley collapsed on top of Dean.

“Thank you . . .” He whispered in his blissed out state. But Dean barely heard him as he fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Guardian Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small little encounter I had in my head I wrote down. No real plot and it's short -- hints that they have something going on but Dean's in denial. Enjoy!

Dean stares down at the creature dead on the floor-- blood pooling around its severed head. Crowley tsks quietly next to him, patting the hunter on the shoulder but the young man jerks away.

“Hey, I didn't need your help--” he sounds pissed but slurs his words slightly -- he sounds tipsy. 

“Didn't look like that from where I was, pet,” the demon’s eyes sparkle in the dim hotel room. He looks Dean over and licks his lips. He must have been woken up from sleep, he's in his boxers and a black tight tshirt.

“Yeah and where was that?! Why are you following me lately?! I told you that the last time--"

“I know I know-- you'd kill me the next time you see me,” Crowley sighs annoyed but doesn't look worried in the slightest. It pisses Dean off even more.

“That's right!” He exclaims, taking a defensive stance and reaching for his knife.

“Fine,” the demon looks to Dean unimpressed. He stands perfectly still, waiting. Dean seems to be stuck in his place. “Well?” He asks impatiently.

“I'm getting to it,” Dean doesn't move an inch, continuing to glare daggers at Crowley.

“Don't let me stop you,” the King retorts dryly. He waits for Dean to act, inspecting his nails as if they are dirty and need cleaning. When Dean speaks next, it's small and quiet and reminds Crowley of when he first met the boy.

“Why don't you . . . Try and stop me?” The hunter looks to the demon uncertain, you might say there was concern in his beautiful green eyes, though he would venomously deny it later. Crowley chuckles, touched.

“Dean, I like you. I like having you around. I’ve had ample opportunity to kill you, some you don’t even know about, and yet I haven’t. I'm not going to kill you. Just come at me, if that’s what you want.” He stares at Dean seriously, like he's demanding him to act one way or the other. Dean looks surprised, he shuffles slightly in his spot, his dagger no longer raised quite so high.

“So . . . you’re just going to let me kill you?” Crowley scoffs at the incredulous look. How thick was he?

“Sure, why not? If it'll really make you happy, darling,” he waits patiently while Dean quietly chews something over. He examines the demon closely before putting his knife down, feigning tiredness.

“Not really fun that way, you know . . . Not very sportsmanship like. Maybe next time . . .” He yawns loud and long for show, and when he opens his eyes he is almost surprised the demon is still there, but there he is, and the bastard smiles deviously. Dean rethinks his decision for a brief moment.

“So, love . . .” Crowley's voice is raspy and low, his eyes seem to glow with excitement. “Last night doesn’t have anything to do with your decision to let me live, does it?” Dean's on Crowley fast, the knife pressed against his throat, forgetting their cordial conversation.

“Hey -- shut up, man! I told you, never again-- I'm gonna kill you--” Crowley's hands are on his and the demon leans in for a kiss, waiting like an idiot to either be kissed or killed.

Dean hates himself for it but he can't help but let it happen. He groans frustrated with being in this situation, again, but Crowley tasting of liquor and cigars along with the smell of his cologne-- it makes Dean go weak in the knees. He obliges the demon softly at first, but when Crowley's hands end up in Dean’s hair, it's raw and heated-- Dean can't help but bite his sexual frustration at the demon’s lips, enjoying the pained moan that disappears into his own throat. He still has Crowley pinned to the wall when they part, lips puffy, both heaving slightly.

“Testy, Kitten,” the demon practically moans into the darkness, and in an instant he’s gone. Dean curses, his hard on aching -- he really would kill the demon the next time he sees him.

 


End file.
